clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happyface414
If you wanna learn more about my block here it is. My file and IP was blocked becauseTerms of use violation. I'm trying to be unblocked here and the CPW. My block expires on December 31,2009. Dancing penguin is taking over for me until I return. Please email community@wikia.com and say "Please unblock Happyface414". My talk page is still here but in white text. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) If you wanna see my old pages check here and here. Explaination Happyface, I left because my spot as boss of the newspaper group was stolen. If u need me to do a certain king of thing, tell me. --Ivanovsson 22:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Archive You're talk page is getting full, you should archive it. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I can't do anything. I can only edit my talk page. I can't move or do ANYTHING. Keep asking wikia!! tell everybody you know to email community@wikia.com and say "unblock Happyface414" Thnks DP. May the force be with you.--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I did a more formal approach to this rather than spamming them senseless, the right approach = faster results. Here's what I sent to them; Since I have not heard from Catherine's talk page I thought it necessary to take this further; We, at the Club Penguin Fanon Wikia, require Happyface back. We will not leave any member of our wiki behind, providing that they abide by our Code of Conduct. Happyface is no exception to this. I would prefer working with you so that we can resolve this so that this will work on both parties. Happyface414 was a valued member of our wikia and if he realized what he did wrong, then I guarantee he would try to fix this. We need to reach an agreement, otherwise Club Penguin Fanon will slowly disband. That wiki has potential, and I don't want that to be disbanded. I look forward to your reply, -POGOPUNK32 For now we'll have to wait. I'll negotiate a compromise with wikia so that you get unblocked. POGOPUNK32 01:08, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I thought I was already rollback o_O cause I had a look at DP and Explorer's comments about my application. Oh well, like the words of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, I'll have to give myself a prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrromotion! POGOPUNK32 01:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I have an idea to help you...actually, two ideas, but one is probably impossable so I won't mention it. Do you know what you did to violate the TOU?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 15:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I do not know what I violated, this file is under my parent's birthday. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 19:08, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 19:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: TOU violation I really have no idea why the staff can't tell us which part of the Terms you violated. And I still don't know if you actually did violate the TOU. That's weird... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Block? I've heard that you received a block several times in the past few weeks. I have good news, and I have bad news. 1. The Good News is that since you are a sysop, you can still edit to your heart's content, unless you've been demoted (and you haven't, I checked). 2. The Bad News is that I can not explain what you did to become blocked, and for some reason, I can't unblock you either. It always tells me your "Block ID is not found", and that "You've been unblocked already". I presume you can keep editing. Also, I wouldn't leave you behind. You've saved me at least once, and besides, I believe you can still edit anyway. If guilt is keeping you from editing, don't let it. I don't know about you, but as a Christian, I see guilt as the Holy Spirit telling you that you've done something wrong, and It will keep nagging until it's be corrected. You shouldn't have guilt in the first place, as you've done nothing wrong. Guilt can be self-induced, so shrug it off. If you truly think something is wrong, remember: God forgives everything. Ask Him. The Bible says that He doesn't just forgive, He also forgets it ever happened. God is awesome like that. TurtleShroom Random Facts: According to the Bible, King Solomon (of Ancient Israel) was so rich, he devalued Silver and the Cedars of Lebanon, an extremely rare and valuable tree. It goes on to say, in 1 Kings, that silver "were like pebbles", and the Cedars of Lebanon "grew like fig trees on the west hill". It's in First Kings. Literally, probably not, but it did say Silver lost its value. Gold... not so much. Solomon also managed to acheicve trade with the Gold Coast, the Ivory Coast, and the Coite de 'Ivore, all of which were deep in Africa. The Bible says he brought back "gold, silver, ivory, apes, and baboons", among other things. For the record, apes and baboons were very difficult to nab in those days. Monarchs in Europe treasured that kind of stuff. Pretty neat, huh? ---- I learned all of this in Sunday School today. Now, I go around and tell everyone, "Did you know that Solomon was so rich, that he DEVALUED silver?". It's amazing. Happyface414 I know we haven't always been best friends exactly. However, know that I have faith that the wikia staff is going to do someting. f not, then I have a plan. First, i will contact wikia IRC. Next, i will rebel. Talk to you later. Also, I have faith in you. I will help, buddy. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) There's nothing stopping you from making a new account, but I don't recomend it at all...;-)-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 13:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey. Hey Happyface! I have created an account for you! Go to TeddyBear and, well, sign in with the password I will send you later. My account password is different so you would not hack in. Anyway, I will tell your password later. This is not hacking. Only use it for a period of time, as getting past blocks are a serious COC violation. --Alex001 06:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) [[User talk:Alex001|'With Faith of the Jury of America, Britan, China, Japan, France, Russia, Canada, South Korea, other countries and the world!']] Be prepared I am going to start trying to talk to Angela, the staffer who blocked you and Sk8rbluscat. I have read the COPPA Act and be prepared, because you may need parental consent before getting unblocked. I can't promise you will get unblocked, but I can promise that this will be resolved. The COPPA Act cannot interfere with me, because I'm 14 years old. Hopefully she will listen to me, because to be honest I'm getting jack of wikia not replying to my emails and messages. Tell Sk8rbluscat this as well please. POGOPUNK32 11:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Age No use lieing about your age mate. If you are telling the truth, and you are ashamed to play cp at your age, then you should never had lied about your age in the first place. And by the way, if you have high school exams at age 13, are you one of those hyper- dorks that skip half of school? Because I am fourteen and I am in grade eight , with kids my age. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! I'M 13! HELP! HELP! HELPPPPPP!!!!! SOMEONE TALK TO ANGELA! PLEASE.--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 18:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Can Someone Help! I'm 13 turning 14 soon!!!!!!! CONTACT WKIA MY E-MAIL IS BROKEN. Still Blocked Still blocked. THE UN-CLUB PENGUIN WIKI LINKS ARE BANNED--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Well Goodbye Friends, young and Old I'll be blocked until I'm 14 so good-bye. Explorer you're solo till I get back. So goodbye all Happyface Haters (this menas you Triskelle) the wiki will start to crash and burn with me. I made the wiki's government and I'm the oldest editor here. The beginging of the end starts now. (Salute) --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 01:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Haha. The beginning of the end will not end 'till I'' quit. I am appointing TurtleShroom as your successor. Goodbye, Happyface, I hope you will soon see reason. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 01:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) WHY I QUIT People are starting rumors sooo here are reasons. *I'm too old for CP. *I'm beginging to train for my black belt need to focus more *I'm nearly 14! *I'm failing test due to controlling the wiki *People hate me *Gotta help some white belts *Going to way more outside activities *Gotta get a better life *Gotta find a job *Gotta get money(I'm broke) *Gotta lose the name "Grim Reeper" *High school exams few weeks. *Starting to work on new lego stop-motion movies *Got a new video camera *Gotta fix my computer *Gotta work on soccer so when season resumes I gotta be sharp *Gotta meet Ronhildinho *Gotta meet Bill Gates *Gotta meet David Beckham *Gotta hunt down and kill Scooby-Doo *Gotta hunt down and find my missing dog. *Gotta stop being immature be more mature *Gotta get more friends *Gotta give my account to someone else(might not) *Gotta sue wikia *Gotta sue Panasonic *Gotta kill bin Laden *Gotta meet Fred Figglehorn *Gotta meet the guy you does "Evolution of Dance" *Gotta learn my native language. So....yeah.--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 01:48, 9 February 2009 (UTC) One more thing *Gotta think about me future. Good luck friends and enemies Twitter OMG My cat just got ran over!--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 01:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Happyface, you can come back if you wish. You're a good editor and you were a good co-webmaster. I just ask that you apologize to Triskelle. Forgive n' forget, y' know! [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) How do I apologize when my IP is banned, my main account is banned, I'm too old for CP and I'm training for black belt 24:7? I'm dressing up as I typw3. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 01:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. I understand. Sorry to see y' go (oy, gotta stop talking in this confounded bally Redwall talk-- bah, there I go again!). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:51, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I'll be posting twitters on here.--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 01:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) However if you get me unbanned I can return and give up my powers to someone worthy if that's what ppl want.(gotta stop texting like ths..this)--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 01:53, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I already appointed TS. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:54, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I apologize to Triskelle, I'm returning but will be on absence. I'm taking my vacation days (about 1 yr). I'm just so stressed with my black belt training!!! And I hate racist due to what one did to a few years ago. TS will be subsitute.--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 01:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I don't know what to do!!!!!--Happyface :You're not too old to play Club Penguin. Many of my friends (15-17 years old) still go on there once in a while to have a bit of fun. It's not wrong that you want to do something childish, adults would give anything for that freedom you have.--Iner22 21:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Meesa Back!!! Hi happyface, it's beaky4444, remember me? I've been editing Runescape wiki's 4 ages... and I just found this wiki, anyway, Hi! RE: Too Old I am fifteen. I still play CP. I have the courage to say "HEY WORLD! I AM FIFTEEN AND I PLAY CLUB PENGUIN!" You've got more than I do: "HEY WORLD, I AM (age) AND I PLAY CLUB PENGUIN! IF YOU INSULT ME FOR THIS, THEN YOU HAVE NO LIFE, AND IF YOU ATTACK ME FOR THIS, I AM WORKING ON A BLACK BELT IN (martial arts)!" Though, when I say "attack", I mean "attempt to cause bodily harm", since martial arts are for self defense. Besides, anyone who comes and does anything to hurt your feelings like that will get an infinite block. The only person around here without a life is me, so I won't let anything happen to you. Also, youth is a priceless commidity, Happyface. Don't surrender it to full maturity until your youth is done, or you will miss out on a lot in life. My father (41 years of age) can be very immature. Bill Gates can be immature (the pie thing in Belgium and his reaction). Enjoy your youth while it lasts, because you'll be grey-haired (or bald in my case) before you know it... I'm not bald, yet... but male-pattern baldness strikes early in my family. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:24, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Friends TurtleShroom, you're message awakened my inner kid. Thank you! I've been having the time of my life thanks to you. Fluffy he may seem wierd, but he's much less serious that I was. I'm suprised that you made wikia spotlight without me! Once I'm back, I have a ton of ideas! So brb(more like be back in a few months). --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:07, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Wow. Brad, you're a fool I told you not to mention your 25 cents per 100 edits salary. Anyway, I've been diagnoised with luekemia, but it's not that serious. I won't die in the next month! I'm as depressed as an emo, and I cannot wait to edit the wiki. I'm turning 14 in 10 days. I can't believe this happened on PALM SUNDAY. Anyway, Triskelle, I thought you were my friend. TurtleShroom I thought you were my friend too! Am I couped, or is Fluffy couped....I'm confused. And that IP Address was not me! I thought a lot of you were my friend, turned out I'm mistaken. I made the mistake of trusting you, but then I remembered, Love all trust none. Turns out I have no friends in this cruel world. I was reading the load of garbage TurtleShroom made and alot of it isn't true. Brad, meet in Varrock, I found something you might want to see....and have. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 15:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Codswallow! Boggards23 16:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :My response:Your mother!--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) (Censored), I just lost the rest of my hair. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) DOLLARFACE?!? I ONLY PAY HIM 25 PHREAKING CENTS! HOW DOES THE TERM DOLLARFACE WORK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND TURTLESHROOM! I'M NOW CALLING YOU TRAITORSHROOM --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) NOW IT'S GONE TOO FAR! I'M ASKING WIKIA TO DELETE THIS WIKI!--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) No, you were being blocked for COPPA, and probably now block evasion. I don't think they'll accept. --Zapwire (talk) 22:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I am not evading phreaking block, they accepted it for another wiki I owned. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I'M NUTS! TRAITORSHROOM IS NUTS! READ THAT TRAITORSHROOM! GO BETRAY ANOTHER FRIEND SINNER!!!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) READ THE COC, HYPOCRITE! YOU'LL MAKE HAPPYFACE OOC! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) TRAITORSHROOM IS READING THIS! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) You made me this person!!!!!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) PLEASE DELETE ALL OF MY ARTICLES!!!! THAT IS MY DYING WISH!!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) eXTENDED THE BLOCK IS ILLEGAL!!! I'M TURNING 14! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) TRAITORSHROOM, THAT'S WHY WE HAVE THINGS CALLED TABS. TRY THEM! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC)